rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:RWBY: Grimm Eclipse/@comment-25555436-20150321234905
I've seen it now...the truth...the light...how this game must be! 1-'Characters:'Players will control not just Team RWBY, but other teams as well. Some "missions" may be restricted to just 1 Team, in others one can use members of both teams. One can only use up to 4 characters at a time, and out-of-combat can switch between them. 2-'Levels and Skill Points: '''Each character has it's own level, skills, and stats. Everytime they level up, they get Skill Points, which they can then use to acquire new abilities. These may include passives, temporary buffs/debuffs, special attacks, more combos, upgrade the Semblance, get new abilities related to it, or learn new ways to use Dust (in other words, new spells), in a Talent Tree-like way. For example, at first one can only launch some cones of ice using Ice Dust. Later, with enough SP spent, one can create big cones of ice (of course, with higher Aura and Dust cost). ''3-'Stats': -''Health Points (self-explanatory), and ''Aura. Aura slowly charges during combat, quicker out of combat. It's depleted by using one's Semblance, using Dust, or by taking damage. How much it's depleted varies. Once down, one can't use Semblance, Semblance-related skills, nor Dust, and will have to wait some seconds until it starts charging again. ''-Attack: Determinates strength of physical attacks, and Semblance-related physical attacks. This includes shots and stuff. If high-enough, may also allow one to break the enemy's armor. ''-Dust: Determinates strength of Dust-based attacks, and Semblance-related Dust-based attacks. ''-Defense: Decreases damage received by the HP once Aura is down, and reduces possibility of knockdown when damaged, at most making it only a damaging push. Strong enemies may still be able to knockdown however. ''-Willpower: ''Decreases chance of receiving status effects like Fear, and slightly increases Aura and HP. ''-Luck: Chance of performing a Critical Hit, which not only cause higher damage than usual, but bypass and can even break enemy armor if the attack is strong enough. ''-Armor:'' Enemy-Only. Some enemies have armor. Enemies with armor receive much less damage from attacks, and if the armor is strong enough, may even make attacks bounce back, unless the Attack of the character is high-enough, or lands a critical, in which cases the armor can be broken if hit in certain spots at certain moments allowing for more physical damage to be delivered. Dust-based attacks ignore enemy armor, but are still affected by any elemental resistances present. -''Stamina'': Ally-Only. As the characters fight, they will get tired. The more tired they are, the slower and weaker they are in combat, and Aura will take longer to recover. Having their Aura depleted completely increases tiredness even more. They can of course have higher stamina than normal, which increases their attacks and defense, and the speed at which Aura recovers. They can recover stamina by resting between misions. Stamina goes: Exhausted-Tired-Normal-Good-Great. 4-'Story and Time Progression': -Each day, one can explore Beacon and Vale, and switch between each available character. There are multiple events available each day, some are exclusive to certain days, others not so much, others are exclusive to certain characters. -Each day consists of 16 hours (not counting the time from 00:00 to 8:00, where they should be sleeping). Events take some time, how much varies. Traveling to Vale also takes some time. Certain shops, enemies, an events are only available at certain times. One can stay "overtime", but that will reduce the amount of stamina recovered by a character, and stamina will decrease faster. -In certain days, classes are available at specific times. Attending class increases slightly 1-or-more stats of the currently-controlled character or group of characters, depending on the class. One can miss/ignore class with the controlled character, but then no one on the character's team will get the increases. Some events are only available at those times. -One can take missions. However, they, depending on where they happen and what they consist of, can take varying amounts of time (time it would take to travel there+time it took the characters to complete the mission In-Universe). Can't be taken during class hours. -In some days, special events will happen automatically to progress the story. They may be just dialogue, other times a story mission will automatically start. Depending on the mission, one may have to use specific characters. -Also, depending on what point of the story one's in, and any special event happening currently, some characters may not be available at certain times. -Should the story mission be too hard for the player, they can choose to go back a week to train the characters. However, anything done in that week will be reset. 5-'Dust: '''To use Dust, one needs to ''have Dust. Besides using Aura, Dust-based attacks take some energy from the Dust, and an attack may not be possible to it's full extent if there's not enough energy left on the Dust. Once it reaches 0%, the Dust is lost, and one will need to get more Dust. Each character can carry a certain amount of Dust, some more than others, and one can buy them at shops or find them during missions. Different forms of Dust can provide different skills. One can combine different Dust types to get rarer forms of either element, or even a new element Dust, or they can turn a Crystal Dust into Powder Dust or "Semi-Liquid" Dust. In both cases, there's a chance of failure, in which case one loses both Dusts, and a chance of accidents, in which case the result is not what one expected. May be better, may be worse. 6-'Extra Modes: '''Outside Story Mode, one can redo any completed missions in Mission Mode, or fight someone else in VS Mode. In these modes, one can use characters not available in Story Mode (or only available once), like the villains or special characters. These are also customizable just like the others, but start at Lv1 once unlocked. ''7-'''Weapon Upgrades: '''One can get materials during, or between, missions, and use it to upgrade the characters's weapons. Increase their damage, ammo capability, force on impact to increase chance of knockback/down, number of Dust slots if the weapon carries Dust like Myrtenaster, maybe even paint it if one wants. So, beyond the fact something like this would be very unlikely to be made by RT anytime soon...how does it sound?